


He's Him and I'm Me

by Bloo_Fir3



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloo_Fir3/pseuds/Bloo_Fir3
Summary: After leaving Benedict on his own, Kyu had to find some other poor soul to become her client. This is where Bailey falls in. Ben recommends his cousin, but instead of becoming the womanizer they both hoped for, she ends up being a Prince(or Princess) Charming to the Glenberry girls and pick up the mess Ben made. However, as his shadow haunts her, there's another ghost that's tormenting her own mind.
Kudos: 1





	1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly for me to use; more will be added as more characters are introduced; extra info will also be added; skip to next page for actual story

Name: Bailey Feathers Barkington

Nicknames: Goldie, Lil G, Quiver, Quiv, Alpha

Age: 25 (April 6)

Gender: Female, looks male normally

Species: Werewolf hybrid (Human)

Looks: Medium length and messy black hair; golden eyes that reflect light (similar to a cat’s); when in wolf form, her fur is white; body is lean and toned

Height: 5’0

Education: Lycanthropy/Vet degree (bachelors)

Occupation: has multiple jobs that all pay well thanks to her family; basically a freelancer

Sexuality/Attraction: Bisexual, Demiromantic

Partner: None

Noticeable features: Has scars from unnatural causes but they are healed (one over her eyes and multiple on her back); Number 26 tattooed on the bottom of her left foot; Wears one contact on right eye; Artificial vocal cords; Smells of Cedarwood and Lavender

Favorite hangout: Scenic Overlook

Hobby: Voicing games & storytelling on podcast

Drink: S’mores milkshake or French 75

Description: Benedict’s younger cousin and the third youngest of six siblings; Exhibits both dog cat behavior and comes from a different city that’s off the grid; In custody of her adoptive daughter (Lyra) who is attending an academy; Always wears a red bandana around neck; Owner of two pets, Catsanova (Maine coon mix) and Gaston (Australian corgi)

———

Name: Benedict Robin Barkington

Nicknames: Ben, Benny (Boy), Birdie

Age: 29 (November 11)

Gender: Male

Species: Human hybrid (more human than werewolf)

Looks: Short and choppy black hair, messy and spiked; golden eyes; relatively well-built body

Height: 6’3

Education: Web Design (Associates)

Occupation: Web Designer for Lycan Productions

Sexuality/Attraction: Pansexual, Panromantic

Noticeable features: Takes after his mother’s genetics but looks like his father; Has a decent build and works out daily (if you really want an image of him, Kuroo from Haikyuu ig)

Favorite hangout: Home

Hobby: Sleeping around

Drink: Pina Colada

Description: (Huniepop 1 protagonist); Although he can, he chooses not to settle down; Actually worked hard to get where he is in LP but doesn’t talk about it; His relationship with his father is rocky but is getting better; He isn't exactly proud of who he became but is now just going with the flow

———

Name: Howley Mark Keith

Nicknames: Quills, Edgy

Age: 27 (May 9)

Gender: Male

Species: Werewolf hybrid (Human)

Looks: Athletic build; Medium grey hair that's spiked up; Lime green eyes (also reflects light); his fur is dark grey that fades to black on ends

Height: 5'10

Education: College dropout (Business)

Occupation: Bassist in band; game streamer

Sexuality/Attraction: Bisexual, biromantic

Partner: None

Noticeable features: At the right angle, his eyes appear yellow instead; His nails are always long, no matter how much he cuts them; Smells of gravel and rain; His eyes also reflect light

Favorite hangout: Hiking Trail

Hobby: Jogging

Drink: Mango juice

Description: Howley is Bailey's best friend (for 8 years); Was originally a fan of her music before he was invited to join; After his gaming career took off, he dropped out of UOG but offered to let his friends move in; Has a pet gator named Duck who that normally stays in the backyard

———

Name: Riley Ashton Moore

Nicknames: Taps, DJ, Pumps

Age: 28 (January 16)

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Looks: Dark skin and black wavy hair with bleached highlights; Hazel eyes

Height: 5'6

Education: Associates degree in broadcasting

Occupation: Podcaster; part-time DJ at the club; bandmate

Sexuality/Attraction: Heterosexual, heteroromantic

Partner: None

Noticeable features: Always wearing headphones

Favorite hangout: Lusties' Nightclub

Hobby: Social Media

Drink: Clover Club

Description: The band's camera girl; Originally Kai's roommate and was recruited for audio editing; Plays literally any instrument as long as she isn't in the spotlight; Graduated and runs her own podcast

———

Name: Kairius Daren Nightcloud

Nicknames: Kai; Daredevil; Red

Age: 29 (April 20)

Gender: Male

Species: Devil (Recessive; In DnD, you know them as Tieflings)

Looks: Dark red hair that's parted on the side and gelled down; Decent build; Light blue eyes; Tan skin; In his devil form, he has a pair of horns that go back and his skin is more of a red shade, also has a tail that's forked on the end

Height: 5'11

Education: Associates in computer science (working on Bachelors)

Occupation: Streamer with Quills; band drummer

Sexuality/Attraction: Pansexual, demiromantic

Partner: None

Noticeable features: Smells of burning cinder; one gold tooth; His pupils are slits on full moons; Has two sets of eyelids (like a lizard); Whenever he sneezes, his veins turn black so he's careful with smells

Favorite hangout: Beach

Hobby: Robotics

Drink: Whiskey Ember

Description: Bailey's oldest friend (11 years); Although he and Bailey act like they hate each other, they're both best friends; The reason why his devil DNA is recessive is because of a family curse; Currently in UOG and roomed with Taps; Owner of a dog named Bronco (American bully)

———

Name: Manuel Cloud Blackpoppy

Nicknames: Shepherd; Shep; Shy Guy; Ghost

Age: 22 (November 11)

Gender: Male

Species: Werewolf hybrid (Fairy)

Looks: A bit skinny and has pale skin and hair due to albinism; blue eyes; long wavy hair, like a sheep’s; his bangs hide his eyes

Height: 5'5

Education: Working on Bachelor’s in video production

Occupation: The band’s editor and light technician

Sexuality/Attraction: Demisexual, Panromantic

Partner: None

Noticeable features: Due to his albinism, and shyness, he wears oversized clothing to hide his body; He has two extra nubs on his back, meaning he also has wings (I’d say for his type, they’d be feathery); Smells of vanilla and charcoal

Favorite hangout: Farmer's Market

Hobby: Petsitting

Drink: Tea

Description: The youngest and sheepish of the group; Thanks to his sheltered life, he is very quiet and jittery around people; Met Bailey through her twin brother and later was hired to be their official editor; Thanks to his magic, he provides extra effects to their concert and videos; Currently in UOG; Owner of Hypnos (Dachshund)

———

Name: Storm Alexander Barkington

Nicknames: Pitch, Stormy

Age: 25 (April 6)

Gender: Male

Species: Werewolf hybrid (Human)

Looks: Almost exactly like Bailey's, but his hair is shorter and his scars are on his hands; In wolf form, he is pure black; Pretty average build

Height: 5'10

Education: Associates in dance (working on Bachelors)

Occupation: Part-time choreographer and gamer

Sexuality/Attraction: Heterosexual, heteroromantic

Partner: Tigerlily Hicks (Fiance)

Noticeable features: A burnt brand mark on his abdomen; Smells of cedarwood and rain

Favorite hangout: Cyber Cafe

Hobby: Streaming

Drink: Chicago Fizz

Description: Bailey's twin brother(older); Works as his sister choreographer for her music videos; Unlike his sister, he isn't as popular with the werewolves; He loves to mess with his sister and sometimes likes to mess with her stream

———

Name: Lyra Sulivan Barkington

Nicknames: Snowdrop, Kid

Age: 10 (August 3)

Gender: Female

Species: Werewolf hybrid (Human) 

Looks: A shorter than average kid with white hair and red eyes; Hair is short but long enough to accessorize; Skin is pale but not ghostly pale like Manuel's; Ears and tail are pure white

Height: 4'2

Education: Attends a hybrid academy called Zetwarry Academy (Located in a hidden patch of the world)

Occupation: N/A

Sexuality/Attraction: N/A

Partner: N/A

Noticeable features: Smells of snow and lavender; Although her hair and eye color are strange, this is just a genetic instead of albinism; Always carries a backpack with her

Favorite hangout: Botanical Garden

Hobby: Woodcarving

Drink: Milkshakes

Description: Bailey's adoptive daughter; Her mother was Bailey's mentor who died in battle; She has no father but knows his name, though it doesn't seem like she's too concerned about that with such a big family


	2. Experienced Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict receives a drunk text from his cousin, so he decides to call for an old friend to help them with the ladies.

A tall man stood at the bus stop. It was midnight for him and he just had another nightstand with some chick he picked up. His black hair was all pointed out in several directions. With tired yellow eyes, Benedict looked over to his phone, which was turned on from a text. The street lamp above him was a dusty gold on his phone and it reflected off the screen. He unlocked it and read a text from someone he wasn’t expecting. The text seemed all slurred and it was obvious that the sender was drunk. Or at least close to it.

wa$up bro

Goldie, ur drunk 

Go to sleep

mo i not D:,

also u cant

*i

Hold on, I'll call a friend

Benedict sighed as he began going through his contacts. Maybe he had his old neighbor's number. They could probably pick up his cousin from the bar. When he got to S, he stopped. His thumb hovered above it, contemplating. Should he call her? What could it hurt? He called his old friend. When she picked up, he could pick up that she was outside by the sound of crowds of people.

"Hey, Kyu," he casually greeted. "Helping another client?"

"Ben! Yo! It's been a good year or two!"

He chuckled. “Yeah. It has. Anyway, I dunno if you need a new client but I’ve got someone you might like.”

“Oooh! Fresh meat! Where they at?”

“She, actually. My cousin, Bailey Barkington. She’s not a virgin though, but I haven’t seen her with a chick since high school.”

“Okay okay! She’s got experience! I like it... You got any info on her? Like where she lives so I can meet up with her? Maybe what she’s like?”

“She’s over in that bar where we first met; Glenberry!” Benedict combed his fingers through his spiky bangs. “Man... good memories. As for her, she’s a bit... prickly but once you get past that, she really knows how to bring the best in people. I’ve seen her charm her way through college so she’s had quite a few admirers, both dudes and girls. Oh, and she lives with some buddies of hers, so be prepared if you show up at her house.”

“Cool! Thanks! Bye!”

She hung up before he could even respond. She must be excited... He sighed and continued to wait at the bust stop. Meanwhile, Bailey sat at the Bar & Lounge, enjoying a nice night of peaceful drinking. Unlike Ben’s spiked messy hair, hers was naturally untidy with a strange bedhead look. She spun the empty shot glass with a finger before raising it up.

“Another one, Mr. Bartend,” she requested.

The middle-aged man nodded and poured some more whiskey into her glass. He eyed her as she downed it.

“Don't you think you’ve had enough?” he questioned. “What’s this? Your... twentieth shot?”

“It is now.” She pulled out a couple of fifties from her wallet. Whiskey was the most expensive drink here, which wasn’t surprising. “Keep the change, sir. I’ll be back in a couple of days.”

Bailey got off the stool, and the counter went up to her shoulder. She was short, and her bad posture highlighted it. She started to walk out the doors, only to bump into a brunette with green eyes. Her scent was sweet. So sweet that it stung her nose... Bailey huffed the fragrance from her space, covered her nose with her scarf, and rushed out of the area.

But the stranger stopped her. “W-Wait a minute! Heeeeyy! Where you going?”

“Uhh... Home? Why the fuck are you asking? Did you need something from me?” Why would a complete stranger need something from her? Did she recognize her?

As Kyu tried to think of an excuse, or plot another way to interact with her, Bailey rolled her eyes and began walking away. The house wasn’t too far away, and although she felt a bit dizzy, she managed to walk home without any trouble. She could see that the lights were still on and she knocked on the door. She slouched against the frame.

Once it opened, the living room light emitted on her face, blurring her drunken vision. With his ghostly white hair and pale skin, he gasped as he saw Bailey.

“G-Goldie! Oh dear,” he muttered as he put her arm around him. He was just a few inches taller than the hybrid. “B-Benedict just c-called to tell me that you went to the bar with his friend. I didn’t think you’d b-be back already...”

Another person came and helped the young boy with Bailey. A beefy tan build and prickly grey hair that went down his neck contrasted from the other’s ghostly complexion. Bailey’s eyes started to close and she let out a yawn. They closed the door and started to lead her to her room.

“Damn, Golden! Were you with some chick?” Quills hissed as he covered his nose. “That perfume is some serious stuff!”

“Of course not! I just bumped into someone when I was walking back is all,” Bailey mumbled. She yawned again as they lead her down the halls. As she closed her mouth, her canine features came out. White wolf ears bent back against her scalp and her tail hung lazily down her leg.

They sat her down on the bed. Shepherd turned around to leave. “I-I’m going to get Quiver s-some water.”

He left the room, leaving the two alone. Quills crouched down on his knees to get on her level. He smiled a little. “I’m going to take off your jacket, okay?”

She nodded and put her arms out. “You sound like a boyfriend,” she slurred.

“Well, you did punch last time I did something when you were drunk,” he recalled with a sly chuckle. Quills unzipped her leather jacket and peeled it off her. Once it was gone, he hung it up on her chair. Bailey sighed and plopped down on her bed. She immediately fell asleep. Her tail wrapped around herself and she clung to an extra pillow.

Shepherd poked his head by the door and looked around. “O-Oh. She fell asleep a-already?” He placed the water and ibuprofen on the counter. Quills waited for him to finish and they left together, closing the door behind her.

“H-Hey, Quills?”

They went to the living room and the taller man laid across one of the sofas. “What’s up, Shep?”

“D-Do you think you can help m-me with my homework tomorrow?” he stuttered. “M-Ms. Yumi warned us that w-we have a-a test in a week, and I don’t wanna bother t-the tutors anymore...”

“I mean, I guess I can try, dude.” He leaned back into the cushion. “But I can’t guarantee that. I dropped out, ‘member? I suggest asking someone else in the class or even get Storm to help ya. He’s in your class, ain’t he?”

The albino sighed. “...I guess...”

After a couple of hours, Kyu managed to track down Bailey in her house and kept herself invisible. She was cursing all sorts of swears under her breath as she tried to call Benedict.

“Ben! What the fuck?! This chick is a sadder case than you! She just drank then left! Without even trying to talk to me!”

“Hey!” By now, he was in his penthouse. He managed to buy it thanks to his father’s money and pay him back by working on some projects, however, that’s a story for another time. “That’s fucking mean! I really care about her! Anyway, I warned you about her. She’s a piece of work.”

“Dude, she’s a werewolf!” Kyu hovered above the sleeping girl. From a certain angle, she was kind of cute... “I thought those things didn’t exist on Earth! I’ve traveled across three countries and I ain’t never seen a bitch!” She snickered to herself as she teased, “Weeell, other than that catgirl!”

“Oi. Focus.” He sighed and slouched over the counter. He had his laptop with him and some photoshop program open. “Bailey is... Honestly, she could land herself any girl she wanted if she tried. But the problem is that she’s got no backbone. And in Glenberry, she’s gonna need it if she’s a halfa. I’ve gotta work on this, Sugartits. Bye.”

He turned off his phone before she could retaliate. “Ugh... Fucking asshole. Just ‘cause I taught you a few tricks, ya think you’d be grateful...” She stored hers away, somewhere... Kyu landed on the floor next to the bed. “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!”

Bailey huffed and groaned before turning the other way, bringing the pillow with her. “Let me sleep...”

“No way, girlfriend! Times-a-wastin'!”

Bailey’s ear twitched to the side. She sat up and stared at Kyu. The scent, the encounter, and now that she was in her room, this was starting to make sense now. She glared at her and then threw her pillow.

“Fucking fairy ass... I don’t need this shit,” she grumbled as she got out of bed. Two in the morning... “Go away, Pinky.”

Kyu threw the pillow back on the bed and followed. “Hey! I’m just trying to make your life better!” She hovered above Bailey. “I don’t NEED to, buuuutt your cousin recommended y-“

“Yeah yeah.” Bailey eyed her. “Pink outfit and sugary scent. I’m guessing sex pixie?” She took some beef jerky from the pantry and walked by again.

“Love fairy, Wolfy! And don’t make this hard for me!” she exclaimed.

Bailey rolled her eyes in return. “Geez, if you needed some other fairy buddy, just appear in Manny’s room.”

This was definitely going to be Kyu’s hardest client... “Okay, you seem like a girl who wants me to cut to the chase. So, as a lov-“

“And as a love fairy, it’s up to you to help people like me with getting chicks,” she mocked, “I know what you do, Sugartits. I just don’t care.”

Yeah, they’re definitely related... This client was definitely gonna need more time. Stuck in her own mind, Bailey knocked on one of the doors. The albino boy answered it. He didn’t look tired at all. Unlike his flatmates, he didn’t need sleep.

“G-Goldie? Y-You’re still awake...”

She snatched his arm, careful not to pull too hard, and lead him to the living room. Kyu looked between them. “Do you really think I’m gonna be visible for everyone else, hotshot?”

“In front of this dude, yes.” Then she turned to her friend. “Come on, Shep, can you get rid of her?”

“I-I mean... n-not really? F-Fairies can’t interfere with each other’s w-work...” He poked his fingers together. Kyu fell on the ground at his statement.

“Hold up! Fairies? Plural?” She stopped herself. "Wait, no time to ask that. Sister, I am going to have you as my next client whether you like it or not."

Bailey rolled her eyes. “Like hell you will! Can't you like, fuck off now!? I have a fucking headache and I don’t need another mouth to feed in this house.”

“Nope! I ain’t moving my ass till you sit down and listen!” The hybrid rolled her eyes and took a seat on the sofa as she munched on her jerky. Kyu smiled. Finally, they were getting somewhere. “Good girl. Now, first of all, I’m Kyu. I’m a love fairy who has decided that my next client would be you! Second, do NOT call me ‘Sugartits.’ Your dumb cousin already does that...”

They were quiet for a few seconds. “It was fucking Ben, wasn’t it? God damn it. Okay, Sugartits." She sighed. "Amuse me.”

“Ugh! Not even a minute and you break a rule!” She scoffed and started talking to Manuel. “You werewolves are hard on us fairies. You're lucky that you had a recommendation...”

"C-Can I go back to my room n-now?" Shepherd stuttered.

Bailey waved him off and he scurried through the halls. Kyu watched him with a bored look in her eyes. "Remind me to help your friend. Is he like a ghost or somethin'? He’s so pale and shaky."

"Genetic thing, Sugartits." She ate another piece of jerky. "Can ya move now? I wanna contemplate my life without a fairy nagging at me to screw someone."

"Answer me this, Bai. How many dates have you been on?"

Bailey thought a little. Her ears pointed forward and her tail swished. "Quite a few actually. I had a couple of exes in high school that keep in touch once in a while, but there was that chick in university who cheated... But anyway, yeah. I've been on a few dates."

She sighed in sweet relief. "Okaaaayy, this makes my job a whole lot easier!" She pulled out a phone and tossed it to the hybrid, but Bailey didn't bother turning it on just yet.

The hybrid squinted her eyes at the love fairy as she interrogated, "What's in it for you? I mean, why would you help me?"

Kyu clicked her tongue and whined, "Man! You and all the questions! Can't a fairy just help a sister out?"

Bailey scoffed. "Okay fine. Let me rephrase this. Why should I accept this?" Kyu opened her mouth to argue but the hybrid stopped her again. "Call me Bai one more time and I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

"OKAY okay! Sheesh, chill out for a minute." She snatched the HunieBee from Bailey's hand and began making the hybrid's account. "Boom, I made your account so now you're my client. Can't say no now! We're going on a practice date! Juuuust in case..."

With a touch of a button on the Huniebee, they were both teleported to a lounge. The modern campfire was on and Bailey was now curled up into a ball. Her stomach in some major pain. "Shiiiit... If you're gonna teleport me around, can it not be while I'm eating?... Or after I went to a bar?"

"Oh yeah..." The love fairy remembered. "You were-animals are sensitive to fairy magic huh?"

They sat there in silence. Well, as quiet as Bailey could groan as she tried to recover her magic sickness. Kyu watched her for a bit and read Bailey's profile. All the basic stuff was there, with a few extra things thanks to the HunieBee's cleaner build. "So this little thing that I gave you is called the HunieBee! This one happens to be the HunieBee 6XL, the newest and latest build in love fairy technology! Complete with threesome capability."

"Just... shut the fuck up for like," she groaned one more time before sitting up, "five minutes..." She took in a deep breath. "...Okay, I'm better. Sorry about my stomach being all _jerky_." She painfully laughed at her pun while Kyu rolled her eyes.

"Ha. Funny," she grumbled. Her wings opened and closed, in a strange angry way somehow. "Now, let's see watcha got!" Time for Dating 101!

\-------

_1\. Keep it natural_

"When you're gonna talk a girl up, you gotta make sure it's not like you're forcing yourself!" she advised. "Buuuutt, you also don't wanna come off as a creep."

Bailey quirked a brow. "I mean, isn't that common sense?"

"That's what you think but some of my clients are always too stiff," then she looked to the side, "in more ways than one."

The hybrid groaned. She scratched the back of her head. "I dunno, Sugartits. If you're telling how to 'pick up chicks,' isn't that the opposite of relaxing?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Sweet god... I hope you don't plan on calling girls that when you first meet them."

"Aww! Jealous that I actually have game without you teaching me?" she teased with a smirk.

Kyu scoffed. "Just the opposite! Sugartits is the WORST pet name for you to give! What kind of girl would like to be called that!? Don't give pet names, unless you can do it properly."

Bailey zoned out as she was talking. She looked up at the sky. A starry night with a great view of the moon. Her tail started to swish back and forth at the wonderful view. It suddenly hit the fairy's leg, which got her attention. Bailey turned around to her and laughed a little.

"Ha. Sorry! I couldn't help but admire the stars!" She pointed up before looking up. "I don't really know constellations but there's a couple I know. Like... That one! That one is Draco!"

She flopped onto the sofa they were sitting on, which Kyu seemed a little impatient for. "Hey! I'm here to teach you to whoo the broads, not look at stars!"

Bailey scoffed and just patted on the spot next to her. "Shush, Kyu. Keep it natural! Remember? Or are you going back on your word now?"

That was such a shitty tactic and Kyu hated it. Using her own advice against her. They had a staredown for a good minute before the love fairy gave up and laid down too. They had a good amount of space between them, and Bailey made sure that her ears and tail weren't too close to Kyu. "I gotta admit, if you take a girl out like this, then you've got her hooked. BUT, I've still gotta give you advice! So don't think you're good yet..."

_2\. HYGIENE_

"I cannot say this enough to enough of my clients," she groaned. "Have. Good. Hygiene. It's almost the first fucking thing I gotta tell them!" She shuddered as she remembered one of them. "I had this one guy who used mints. And JUST mints. It's fucking nasty!" Kyu turned over to her. "At least you've got the deodorant and body spray thing down. Some of them never used that shit and it was disgusting."

The hybrid snickered. "I grew up with four brothers, Sugartits. I know hygiene. As for that deodorant comment, I think you're smelling my natural scent." Bailey turned over as well.

"Wait what?" They both sat up a little. "No way. You were just out drinking like a loser."

She took off her scarf and handed it to Kyu. "It could be the softener I use. But yeah. I didn't put any on today." After getting a hint of cedarwood and lavender from the scarf, Bailey snatched it back to tie it on. "I think it's a wolf thing. Quills doesn't use any either and I like his scent too."

"So that's a good note! Werewolves don't smell bad?"

Bailey shook her head as she put her hand up. "Oh no! Of course they can! Usually on certain seasons or weathers! You just don't get too many that need to use cologne and things."

_3\. Be confident_

Bailey wheezed out as they moved on to flirting. Her tail curled around her leg and she slouched over, hiding her smile as she laughed. "Kyu, that is the one rule you're gonna have to bend!"

"Come ON! Haven't you heard that 'confidence is the key to success?'" She held up two fingers. "However, there's a very thin line between confidence and being a complete douchebag. You feel me on that?"

Bailey straightened up her posture. "Yup! Confidence is being good at dating without telling! Arrogance is saying that you do know about dating!"

Kyu bit her lip to hold back another groan. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am THIS close to giving up on you!"

"Nah." She got close to the love fairy with a smug look. "We both know you don't have the heart to do that, Sugartits."

Kyu felt her heart stop at this new side. They kept eye contact for a little bit more before she glanced away. "That. That's good. Like, 'I-will-bang-you-right-here-right-now' good."

Bailey lost her composure and began laughing, pulling away to give more space again. "I've got a decent idea on what girls like, Sugartits. I've got a few fangirls on TeleYou. I suggest checking my sub count." She tossed herself onto the rest of the sofa. "Besides, you really think I don't know how to fake confidence? I've been hired to voice act quite a few roles because of my voice."

_4\. Subtle flirting is a good first step_

Once Kyu managed to get herself together, she moved on to teaching Bailey the HunieBee. Whenever she had a question, she'd inch closer, up to the point where the love fairy could feel her tail. Its white fur tickled her lower back. She glanced over to the hybrid, but she was completely focused on reading her friends' profiles. How dense was she? Could she not feel this tension at all? Or that she was starting to get hot and bothered? Her scent wasn't helping either. A foreign earthy smell that was foreign to Kyu. She hasn't had clients like this before. Bailey knew exactly what she was doing. And her sly chuckle showed it. Kyu glanced over at her again. There's that smug smirk. The hybrid swished her tail to the other side.

"Careful there, Sugartits. You'll get my tail wet," she mused. Bailey let out another chuckle.

"My god... You have got to be the most annoying bitch I've had to work with," Kyu fumed.

Bailey pointed her finger to deny that comment. "Ah ah ah! At least I know I'm a _bitch_!" She twitched her ears with a little tail flick. "Ah! Get it?"

The love fairy sighed disappointedly before moving on to the next step, hoping that Bailey would get her shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a long time so I thought why not and post it. I've been playing Huniepop for a while now, completing HP 2 with 100%. So yeah...


	3. 2/5 Girls

Bailey was clocked out on the couch in her clothes from last night. She and Kyu spent two hours at the night lounge. Two hours of 'dating' advice and her stupid puns, much to Kyu's disappointment. It was 4 AM when Manuel came out of his room again to check on his friend.

"S-So, you were assigned G-Goldie as your n-next client?" he stammered. Kyu looked down from her hovering.

"In a way. Her cousin, Benedict, recommended her since she apparently hasn't hooked up with any chicks. Hey, wait! You're a fairy too, aren't ya?!" She floated closer to him, face-to-face.

He pulled back nervously before nodding. "N-Not a love fairy! A-And I'm also a h-hybrid... W-Werewolf hybrid. Most of us who l-live here are..."

"Us? Holy shit, there's more of ya here?" She went on her HunieBee and started going through the other profiles. Somehow they were all filled out despite never seeing them. She stopped at Manuel's icon. Her eyes widened. "Yo, death fairy?! Wait, who the fuck's gonna kick the bucket?... It’s not Bailey is it?”

Bailey lifted her head up and growled, "No one is dying, dumbass pixie. He's part werewolf so he stays on Earth."

She got up and shoved past them to the kitchen. Shepherd somehow managed to stay on his feet while the love fairy floated in some direction. Kyu hovered over the counter to see what she was doing. The hybrid was taking out several different types of bottles and swallowed a pill from each. She read one of them carefully before taking another one, which was an energy pill. From the corner of her eye, Bailey huffed and smacked the fairy with her tail before tucking it away. "It's just some meds for my werewolf side, Sugartits. You know, strength suppressants and shifting control."

Her tail and wolf ears vanished when she pinned her ears back. Shepherd followed behind Goldie. "D-Do you think you can t-talk with your brother?"

"Which one, Shep?" She opened the door and waited for him to finish. “I’ve got four.”

They were outside the bathroom since Bailey planned on taking a shower before the day started. "Storm, I-I need him to help me w-with some physics."

"Yeah, sure. I'll drive ya later." She slammed the door and started to turn on the water.

"Oooh, Little G in her moods?" Kyu turned and saw another man at the end of the hall. His blue eyes glowed in the dark hall. His sun-kissed tan skin and maroon red hair were peculiar considering his eye color. “And I see we have a guest! What's your name, stranger?"

"This is K-Kyu," Shepherd answered for her. "And she's a l-love fairy for B-Bailey."

"Is that so? Well, the name's Kai. And-" Before he could continue, they all heard a thud from the bathroom and Bailey shouting.

"HOWLEY MARK KEITH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Manuel and Kairius suddenly ran to their rooms, and Bailey kicked the door down to stomp towards someone else's door. She punched a hole through like it was nothing. "What the fuck did I say about keepin' your gator in the bathroom on Sundays!?"

Confused, Kyu looked around the corner and saw the sleeping log in the tub. The bathroom was pretty big. The tub and the shower were separated, and there were two sinks. What is up with this house? When she looked back at Bailey, who was arguing with some other man, she noticed a scar on the back of her neck that went down, hidden by the shirt. For some reason, there was something off about it. But now was definitely not a good idea...

After a good hour of them arguing, Bailey managed to get ready for the day at around 6. Kyu was trying to shove Bailey out the door. 

"Come ooonn! We are burning daylight, you lazy bitch!" she pressured. Bailey had her arms out against the frame as Kyu was trying her hardest to push. "My quota for you is to meet at least five broads! AT LEAST! Ben had to meet ten! And he was a rookie!"

Manny stepped forward. "H-Hey, uhh... Can we head t-to the mall? I-I wanna have some breakfast f-from the food court..."

"Yeah, sure thing, bud." She suddenly stood back, sending Kyu to launch forward. Luckily the grass was soft enough to cushion her fall. Bailey unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat. The love fairy teleported in the back seat. She grumbled something under her breath as she was brushing off the grass stains from her thin clothes. Probably a good idea not to get her client mad while driving.

"Goldie, can I call you that?"

"Everyone else does, Sugartits, so feel free."

Kyu kicked the back of Bailey's chair. "Ugh! Can you stop calling me that!? Your dick-for-brain cousin calls me that already," she whined.

Bailey snickered and made another turn. "If he calls you that, then you better get used to it."

"How'd you feel if I-!” Bailey suddenly braked after some guy ran across the street.

“Mother fucking...” She stuck her head out the window. “Oi! Fucking watch where you’re going, you brain-dead crotch goblin!”

Kyu sputtered at the insult. Who the fuck was she talking to? And how? So many how’s went through her mind. Bailey went back to driving and grumbled under her breath. Either that dude was out of it or it was her imagination... Weird. Manny looked over.

“Y-You okay, Goldie?”

“I mean, I almost hit a guy. So that’s something... Was I supposed to?”

“N-No!” he floundered. “Besides, m-my sister would’ve warned me about it...”

They continued driving to the mall in silence. The only times they’d talk would be when Kyu asked a question.

“So who’s Riley? How come I haven’t seen her?” Kyu questioned as she looked at her icon.

“Taps’ is a DJ at the nightclub,” Bailey answered. “She doesn’t come back after her shift there. And that dude who owns the gator-“

“Why does he own one?”

Bailey rolled her eyes. “Found it and it followed him. Howley, his owner, calls him Duck. He’s pretty nice actually but he scares the living shit out of me when I’m in the shower...”

“What about Kai? I met him this morning buuuut he ran away when you threw your little tantrum...”

“Funny... he’s a decent friend of mine. He’s actually part devil and a real life of the party.” She parked and got out of the car. Shepherd meekly stayed at her side.

“So where were you thinking of eating, dude?” Unlike her tone towards Kyu, she seemed much softer with the albino. The love fairy couldn’t tell if she should be surprised or upset, perhaps a mix of both. Bailey being gentle was a foreign concept to her.

When they walked in, it wasn’t too busy, be it being Monday. So they managed to walk around without too much bumping. “M-Maybe a fruit tart would be nice,” he wondered. “With blackberries and g-grapes?”

“Sure thing, Shep. Do you think you can try ordering this time?” Bailey suggested. She sat at the bench outside of the pastry store. “I’ll just wait here so text me if you need help with anything.”

He was hesitant, looking between his friend and the bakery behind them, but then he shakily nodded and went in. Bailey sighed, hoping that her friend’s anxiety wouldn’t pop up this time. Kyu gave Bailey a look, which she scoffed at.

“Quit your staring, Sugartits,” she grumbled.

“You’re soft on him. Manuel. The death fairy... Why?”

“Because I can? Because he needs it? Beeeecause I have a heart?”

“Really? Shiiiitt, I never knew that...” she rebuked.

Bailey huffed in return, before glaring. “Anyways, unlike you, Sugartits, I actually like him enough to be nice.”

She stuck her tongue out at Kyu. A cocky expression plastered on her face. The love fairy was about to snap back but then stopped. There was something on the hybrid’s tongue and after closer inspection, Kyu’s jaw dropped. She pushed forward, startling Bailey, and forced her finger to open her mouth.

“Holy shit! You have a fucking tongue piercing!?” she exclaimed.

Bailey shoved her away. She massaged her jaw to ease the sudden ache. “Uhm... yeah? Can you not do that ever again?”

“But bro... BRO... Do you have ANY idea how many chicks you can score with that? Have you ever used it? Out of all the people I've screwed, the ones with piercings are the _best_ with their mouths.”

The hybrid shuddered. “You're a real piece of work, you know.”

She glanced through the window to check on Manuel as Kyu went through her HunieBee. He was still in line. But she noticed there was a hair salon next to them. Her eyes stopped on a smaller person coming out. A toddler by the looks of it. She got up from her spot and went over. Kyu stayed behind in case Manuel came back. The hybrid towered over him. He barely reached her knee. The little boy looked up at her with bright purple eyes and his black hair moved out of the way.

“Hey, bud. What’s your name?” She crouched down to his height, trying to appear more friendly to him by smiling.

“Philip,” he babbled back.

Her eyes brightened up at the familiar name. Maybe she should call her younger brother. But hey, at least he knew how to talk. “Is someone with you?”

The toddler nodded and pointed to the hair salon. “Is your mom in there?”

He nodded once again, but when Philip turned back to face Bailey, he put his hands on the sides of her mouth to pull her cheeks. She didn’t mind much until he said something that really alerted her.

“Woof! Woof!” he cheered.

Startled, she put her hands on his and got up. His little hand only managed to wrap around two of her fingers. She tried to compose herself by coughing into her arm. “Let’s get you back inside.” He stumbled behind her back in the hair salon. She was hiding it so well... Did this kid have some kind of sixth sense? Maybe he was a werewolf himself...

It seemed fine so far. The lady at the counter perked up, not noticing Philip yet.

“Good morning, sir! How can we help you?”

Bailey picked up Philip, cradling him as he sat in his arm. Once again, he pulled her cheeks to peer at her canines.

“It’s ma’am actually, and is this kid's mom here? He wandered out the salon.”

Before the clerk could answer, she heard someone gasp. “There you are, Philip! My god, I thought I lost you!” Bailey turned to see who it was but then instantly regret it. A fit beauty with long black hair and the same purple eyes as Philip’s. She handed the boy back to his mom, who seemed a bit disappointed as he tried to call back for Bailey.

“Woof! Woof!”

“Oh, wow! My son really likes you,” she gawked. “He’s almost never like that. That's... a little weird for him to say that though.”

“Eh, kids are kids. Um,” Bailey paused, waiting for the stranger’s name. “So what’s your name?”

Philip asked to be put down again and clung to the hybrid’s leg. “Oh! Kyanna! And you’ve met Philip. I was sweeping and decided to leave him in the break room since I couldn’t find a sitter today, so thank you so much for catching him! I owe ya one.”

Bailey felt one of her phones vibrate, or the HunieBee, but decided to ignore it. “Not a problem.” She offered her hand for a handshake. “Bailey, but my friends call me Goldie.”

Kyanna grinned as she accepted it. Her grip was firm and a little sweaty. Must be a gym girl, or maybe she just works a lot. “Well, Goldie, it was nice to meet ya! I’ve better get back to my shift, but, if you ever wanna meet again, I’m always at the local gym.”

Bailey returned the smile back. “Hope to see you if I ever drop by! See ya around, Kya!”

She left the hair salon to get back to her friend. Manuel must be losing his mind after realizing she went missing. When she got back to the bench, the albino was there, meekly holding a bag.

“I-I just checked the time a-and decided to eat in t-the car! M-My class is about to s-start...”

Bailey nodded and they started walking out. Kyu floated next to her, smirking like a Cheshire. 

“Soooo, how’s it going with that one chick?” she sneered.

“Uh, what?” 

Her smile suddenly dropped and she got up in Bailey’s face as she scolded, “Are you fucking blind!? Did you check your HunieBee?”

Bailey pulled up the phone-like device to see a couple of notifications. Kyanna was registered. The hybrid glared at the love fairy. “How wonderful... It shows her location. A stalker device?”

“Hey! Don’t think of it like that. But holy shit. You played your cards super smooth. Keep that up and you'll be makin' her flood your bed!”

Bailey scoffed and shoved her aside. “Pfft! I’m not in it for sex, Sugartits.” She unlocked her car and let Shepherd go in first. “I’m not really the,” she paused to think of the right term, “hit and quit. You know what I mean? I mean, sure I’ll think a chick or dude is hot. But, I don’t screw till the fifth date.”

“You’re one of _thoooosse_ types then.” She eyeballed her. “Then what’s with that horn dog energy?”

They got in the car. This time Kyu sat in the front. “Horn dog? Okay, Sugartits, let’s get one thing clear.” She pulled out her space and proceeded to get on the road. “I’m not the fucking type. Yeah, I like talking with girls. Hell, if they really wanna, then sure, I’ll sleep with them. But I absolutely refuse to..." She sighed and turned her head away. "I... just... like making people happy.”

Kyu completely ignored the way she was fidgeting around. “In more ways than one... But that’s a fat load of shit right there!” She glared once again. “I don't quite get whatever you just said.”

Bailey eased down with a soft chuckle. “I’ve got exceptions. I’m only a person, I’ve got emotions and weaknesses. Like I can’t say no to a pretty face.” Kyu looked over and finally noticed her tense Bailey was. She purposely focused on the road. “I... I know that it's a weird habit, especially for a werewolf... But I just like making other people happy...”

Shepherd decided to pull out his headphones and listen to music. This kind of talk wasn’t really his thing. Whether it was because he was a death fairy or he wasn’t so interested in sexual things, he knew that Kyu would start asking her explicit things. Bailey noticed him happily eating and listening to music in the rearview mirror.

“A-Anyways, I’m only doing this ‘cause it’s your job right?” she questioned, trying to switch the subject. “Once I sleep with a girl or two, you’ll leave?”

“Weeeellll, there _is_ another thing,” then she poked Bailey’s cheek, “but as if I would tell you that! It’s love fairy bidness only!”

“I can respect that. Now fuck off, will ya?!” She shoved Kyu back, earning a genuine giggle from her. After about ten more minutes, they got to the campus. She parked in front of the curb across from a large building. “I’m gonna head in to look for my brother. Kyu, you can stay here or go invisible.”

“I can just blend in!” She used her HunieBee to change her hair color into a classic brown color, and she snapped her fingers to change into a red outfit. “Boom! I look human! But nah, I think I’ll just chill here for now.”

Although that was a total lie, she was just gonna see how Bailey can handle herself. Shepherd pointed at a picture of a building on his phone and showed it to his friend. “Storm j-just had a class with Y-Yumi so he’s waiting o-outside since she l-left early. I gotta get to my English c-class!”

“Godspeed, Shep!” she joked. “I’ll get his notes.” They parted ways, with him speeding in one direction and Bailey looking around the buildings.

This campus was more different than her academy. All the buildings at UOG looked the same to her. She grumbled and ended up calling him on the phone. Of course, he answered right away.

“I’m at the science building, Einstein,” he said without even a greeting.

“No shit but where?”

“Go hetero then left and you’ll find a glass building. I’m at the first floor down the hall.” With that, he hung up. It took her a moment to realize what he meant. Straight then left... Out of all things he’s said, that’s one of the normal ones. She followed his directions to the center of the campus. Her eyes looked around to admire the place.

It was nice. In her opinion, human universities weren’t her style. She preferred the school that she attended, which wasn’t too far. Her eyes stopped when she noticed a cheer squad preparing some routine. It was a bit out of place but maybe their gym was getting renovated. The problem was she had to go across them to get to the building. It looked like some people were still in their classes, so Bailey went by. As she was walking, they started to perform. The gym mat was a bit slippery thanks to the morning dew. A certain blonde miscalculated the jump. As she forced herself up, the two below her slipped forward on the mat and she was thrown back.

Bailey stopped in her tracks and let the cheerleader fall on her shoulder, like a potato sack. She grunted on impact and let the blonde get back on her feet, slipping her off and brushing her shoulders.

“Woah! Thanks for catching me! Although you didn’t have to do that,” she pointed. Blue eyes gazed down at golden eyes. There was a few-inch height difference.

“Eh, it’s fine. Luckily I was there, who knows what would’ve happened if you’ve _fallen_ for someone else!” she joked. Bailey laughed at her own pun but then started to leave. “See ya around!”

Just as she was about to get out of reach, the blonde caught her arm. The other flinched a little but then composed herself. The cheer girl looked down to avoid eye contact. "Uhm, would it be okay if I get your name?"

Bailey quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, Bailey. But call me Goldie." Then she remembered. "Oh, Yumi's is that way right? I gotta pick something up from my brother."

The blonde nodded then looked behind her. The other cheerleaders rapidly nodded their heads and gave her a thumbs-up to encourage her. She faced her again. "Y-Yup! I can take you there if you want!"

"Lead the way." She put her arms over her head and walked beside her in the building. This part was especially chilly. "Mind if I get your name, stranger? Or should I call you 'Fall Girl?'"

"It's Tiffany! Tiffany Maye," she introduced.

Bailey's face lit up. Her voice echoed down the hall. "Oh! You're my friend's tutor. You know Manuel?"

"The albino boy who's really shy?"

She nodded. "Mhm." Bailey spotted a figure leaning down the hall before she could talk about him. "Hey, there's my brother."

The boy heard them and sprinted towards them. "Hey!" He had the exact same black hair and golden eyes. Tiffany could only tell them apart when they stood side-by-side. Storm was almost a foot taller than Bailey. "I see you met Tiffany. You finished practice?"

"We're just taking a small break," she clarified. "You never told me you had a brother."

The three of them went through the exit and hung out under a tree where Tiffany's cheer group could see them. Bailey looked through her brother's backpack. "Well, sister actually. Whoop, got it." Tiffany saw her pull out a notebook from Storm's bag. "I'm Storm's twin sister. I just prefer to look like a dude."

"Oh. Sorry," she apologized. "...So are you thinking about enrolling this semester?"

Bailey shrugged. "Eh. I already graduated from some other school, so I don't see the point." Her phone went off over a text. Tiffany was registered to the HunieBee. "I'd better bring this back before I forget, but do you wanna exchange numbers before I head out? You seem like a cool girl, and I'd like to get to know you over... ice cream. How does that sound?" She managed to fake a nervous smile and glance away as she brushed her hand through her black locks.

If Tiffany liked her already, she was completely smitten now. Although she could see through the act, it was honestly adorable. "Alright, alright. How can I say no to that? Just text me when you wanna meet up, okay?”

Bailey handed over her phone and let Tiffany put in her digits. Storm dramatically gasped as he put his hands on his cheeks. "Oh my god! You're going out on a date with my wittle sister?! Dawww, how adorable!" He ruffled her head as he teased her, which she only whined in return. Tiffany giggled a little at their antics while Bailey's grip tightened on the notebook.

The cheer girl handed her phone back and Bailey thanked her. "I-I'll see you around." She went back to her car before any of them stopped her. Her fingers jingled the car keys as she tried to unlock her car. She slammed the door shut once she sat down. 

Kyu suddenly made herself visible on Bailey's lap. "Boo!" The hybrid jumped with a shriek and almost punched her. Kyu cackled at her reaction, and she teleported in the backseat. "Ohohoho man! That was too fucking good! Your face was priceless!"

Bailey grumbled under her breath as she looked away, completely embarrassed at what just happened. She cooled herself off then started driving. She didn't know where yet but she was going somewhere.


	4. Snowdrop

“I saw how you were talking with that Tiffany girl! I didn’t think playing it coy would get you to her,” she admitted. The love fairy teleported back to the passenger seat, and she put her feet on the dashboard, pulling her chair back. “But then again, when your cousin flirted with her, he did it with style!”

Bailey looked over and gently pushed her. “Oi. Feet off, Sugartits. Speaking of my cousin though, you mentioned he also calls you that. Might I ask why?”

Kyu took her feet off and crossed her arms, letting out an exasperated groan. “You promise not to laugh?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die, stick some silver in my eye!” Bailey messed as she smiled.

The love fairy rolled her eyes. “It’s with my last name...” She sighed and looked away. She stalled with a sigh and finally grumbled, “...It’s Sugardust.”

Bailey scoffed and Kyu was about to shout at her, but she was surprised to hear her talk instead. “Dude, my last name is _Barking_ ton! And Quills’ first name is _Howley_!” They stopped at a red light and she turned over. “If anything, you’re the one who shouldn’t be laughing.”

When the light turned green, she started driving again. She didn’t notice Kyu stare at her with awe. Bailey was definitely different than most of her clients. She had common decency, a life outside of dating, and even knew how to flirt. But then she looked over to the hybrid’s gold eyes. They were exactly like Ben’s, but there was something off about them.

“Take a picture, Sugartits,” her voice teased. “It’ll last longer.”

“Hey, um, can I ask you something? I noticed something from this morning.”

They were back in the neighborhood and she parked in the driveway. She turned her head and looked up at the fairy. “Ask away.”

“I noticed something on your back when you came out of the bathroom.”

Bailey sighed. She turned to leave the car. “No, I’m not ready to talk about it with you, Sugartits.” Kyu hovered over her as she unlocked the door. “Besides, why would you wanna know? I’m just your client.” They went through and the hybrid closed it again. “Momma’s home.” Kyu gave her a weird look, but then she heard the sound of scampering. A little dog ran up to Bailey, happily wagging his tail and leaping to sniff her fingers. Bailey smiled and scratched his head.

“Wow. You own a dog. A dog for a dog.” Kyu hovered right next to Bailey, and the hybrid took the opportunity to bonk her on the head.

“Oh, can it, Sugartits,” she groaned. Then she heard a loud meow on the couch. Bailey went over to the feline, her dog following, and crouched in front of her cat. “Hey there, Nova! You miss me?” The hefty feline mewed softly as she scratched him. “Yeah, I’ll get you some food.”

Kyu followed her to the kitchen. “It’s so weird hearing you talk so nicely.” Kai was munching on an apple as they walked by. His eyes looked up to see what was happening. 

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing wrong with being nice to animals, Sugartits.” As she fed Gaston and Catsanova, a much bigger dog barked at her. Although he was big, he seemed to have that puppy-innocence. He stormed over to Bailey and jumped to get her attention.

“Bronco, no!” Kai ordered. The dog listened and went to sit under the table again. Kyu looked between Bailey and the dog.

“Isn’t it also kinda weird how you’re a werewolf and you own a cat?” she commented.

Bailey was reading through the notebook. “I mean, I guess? I don’t really think about it.” She put down the physics notes and started to leave again. “I’m going on the hiking trail to hunt.”

Kyu watched her take something out of the drawer and walk out the door. Should she follow her? Hell yeah she should! Who knows what could happen? The love fairy went invisible. Kai clicked his tongue.

“Maybe let her go out alone, Kyu?” he suggested. “Goldie likes to hunt in the forest near the park at night, so if she wants to go this early in the day, she really wants to be alone.”

“Oh hush! It’s not like she’ll see me!” she countered. She teleported out, still unseen, and followed Bailey. Instead of taking the car, the hybrid wanted to go on a jog, like a little warmup. She pulled out some headphones from her pocket, trying her best to find a decent playlist, and started sprinting. At first, Kyu easily flew over her. Bailey was jogging at a normal human speed. But after about ten minutes, she was starting to get tired.

How fast can Bailey actually go? She looked rather scrawny in a hoodie, and her hands were pretty small. Kyu had to stop when they got to the park. She was panting on the bench. Sheesh, she really needed to get in shape, or at least cut the candy a little. She watched Bailey keep jogging in the distance and up the hiking trail. She went on the HunieBee to see where Bailey was. The tracker... was going at five miles per hour? Did she get into a car?

Meanwhile, Bailey was actually loving this fresh air. She’s always admired the forest for its tranquility. The scents on the trail were all faint, and it seemed like there wasn’t anyone behind her. She slowed down to take off her headphones. She checked the time to see it was well-past lunch. She checked her pockets. ID, permit, registration... She slipped off her hoodie, revealing the workout tank top. She kept her scarf on, making sure to tighten it. She left her phone and HunieBee in her pocket, taking in the wonders of the outdoors. She closed her eyes and tried to picture everything around again.

The gentle heat of the sunshine, the caressing touch of the early summer breeze, she could feel the ghostly memory of her childhood with her father. Yes, it was the anniversary of her parents’ marriage. She had to meet up with her family on Wednesday since it was only Monday. She breathed in again, letting her ears and tail out. She was forced back to reality by the vibrations from her phone. Bailey took out her phone and hung up the hoodie on a branch off the trail.

“Hey, Mom!”

She chuckled at the cheerful voice of her daughter. “Hey, Snowdrop. How are you?” Bailey heard a giggle on the other line. 

“Nothing much. I have a free period because the professor got sick, so I wanted to call you!”

“Ah, alright.”

“S-Sorry, did I bother you with something?”

“Nothing important, Snowdrop. I was just on the hiking trail. Say, how’s your hunting? I hear it's a bit more challenging this year.”

Lyra groaned, “Ugh, they had to cancel it for this month since the population is dwindling.”

“Damn. Well, you’re always free to visit. There might not be deer here, but we’ve got a good rabbit trail.” She closed her eyes. “I smell some right now.”

“You better catch them then, Mom." Lyra laughed at herself. "Can I call you again tonight? There's something I wanna ask you about but you seem busy.”

“Of course,” Bailey replied. “Stay safe, Snowdrop.”

“Mhm, bye!” Lyra hung up. Bailey sighed and put the phone back in her pocket. She better try to catch something now before anything else stopped her. She left her things, except her papers, in the pocket of her hanging hoodie. She sniffed the air, and her nose slowly turned black. Her canines grew out. If she kept going straight, there would be a pair of rabbits underneath a bush. The hybrid bolted for them, running on all fours in her mixed form.

What she didn’t know, was that someone was watching the two bunnies from up in the trees. Originally playing hide and seek, she suddenly saw the bushes in the distance start dipping, a straight trail to where she was. Her black ears twitched. By the sound of those steps, whatever was coming had dark intentions. Her thin tail twitched, inquisitive about what was to come. Just before they were under her, she dropped off her branch to land on top of the predator. She cried out as she tried to wrap her arms around their neck.

“Noooo! Don’t hurt the bunnies!” she begged. The warning made the two rabbits start running away.

Bailey felt the person try to hold her back. Out of the corner of her eye, the rabbits were gone. In a fit of rage, she pulled on their arms to throw them over her head and into a tree. She got back on all fours as she bared her teeth.

“Why’d you do that?!” she snarled.

The girl had auburn red hair and yellow eyes that resembled a cat’s. Her black ears and tail were tipped with white. Her hair was messed up with twigs and her kimono was untied. Bailey heard two other people running toward them. She grunted and saw them coming from behind. Not wanting to be seen, she dashed to the left where the rabbit scent led. But before she could even get a few feet away, she was shot in the right shoulder. The hybrid fell with a grunt and covered her mouth to prevent herself from breathing too loud. She rolled under a thick bush by a tree. The third person panicked as the other tried to find where Bailey was.

“C-Celeste! Holy shit, why the fuck would you do that? You could've shot Momo!”

Bailey could feel a strange presence leer closer to where she fell. “It appears that someone is here, Nikki. And they are highly aggressive. I am going to try and locate her.”

The third girl, by the sound of the voice, rushed to help ‘Momo.’ She tried her best to heal herself, but her body refused to push the bullet out. This isn’t a normal bullet, but it wasn’t silver either. How in the world did a hunting trip lead to this? And how was she going to get out? She tried to get a good look at her attacker. Ice blue skin? Definitely not human... She had a strange-looking gun in her left hand. Bailey was trying to figure out what to do. She looked around on the ground. Her blinking started to go slower with each second. That gunshot was really going to leave a mark. She could pick up... a scent. There was someone out there! But the smell was unfamiliar in the forest. It stung her nose. It smelled fowl, like they were purposely masking their smell.

Whether they were here to help or not, she needed to wait. She stayed in place.

“Attacker, I advise you to expose yourself. If you comply then-“ Suddenly the stray attacked ‘Celeste,’ and Bailey took the opportunity to make a dash for it, getting onto two legs instead. She got a good distance away from them before looking back to check if they were chasing her. 

The stray werewolf snapped its jaws at Celeste, getting at her weapon as he tried to lash his claws. He seemed... off. Like he wasn’t doing this for self-defense. No, the wild and untamed look in his eye told her different stories. He wasn’t trying to attack them. This werewolf was craving flesh. She thought about this for a few seconds, then decided to help. Bailey came charging back to pry off the creature from the foreign girl. As she morphed, her clothes fused into her body and she snapped her muzzle at its neck. Its mangy fur getting on her tongue and protecting it from harm.

They were both the same size, so they were both at a fair fight. Enraged, the beast pounced, tearing its teeth at her white fur and staining it red. Bailey used her claws to stab at its cheek, releasing the jaw from her shoulder. Unlike the other werewolf, she trained for things like this as a child. Thanks to her gun being jammed, Celeste was forced to stay back and watch with Momo and Nikki.

“N-No way,” the human girl stuttered. “T-They’re werewolves!”

Celeste looked down at her. “Were... wolf?”

“They’re humans who can shapeshift into a wolf,” she clarified. “That person you just shot turned into that big white one! I-I can’t believe this...”

Bailey just managed to pin her opponent down before ripping one of its ears off. Losing its hearing, it kicked her away before getting back up, twisting around and getting on the defense. Bailey did the same, snarling and baring her fangs.

“Fight... good for city wolf.” Its voice resonated at her. “You drive car? Almost hit. Should have hit me.”

She growled a little bit but ignored his second statement. “Leave them alone.”

“I crave heart. Kill me or I eat human there.” It moved its head to gesture to the girl with blue hair.

“I’d rather have more blood on my teeth than for another one of your kind to eat!”

The werewolf certainly didn’t like that answer and rage got the best of it. The dark wolf lashed at Bailey, going straight for her head, but she was faster. She bit at its open jaws. She caught at its lower jaw and put pressure. It used his claws to attack her shoulder but it only made it worse. She bit down as hard as she could, breaking her opponent’s jaw. She let go to let the beast pull away. The hybrid didn’t show an ounce of mercy in her glare, but she hesitated since its jaw was broken now.

“If I see you here again, you are dead!” she warned. The beast huffed its nose before it ran off.

Bailey was out of energy, panting to help her lungs replenish its lost air. Her fur was matted with blood, spit, and wounds. Her mouth tasted metallic. She glanced over her good shoulder to see the three huddling against each other. They were bewildered at the fight that just happened. The blue one with silver hair seemed cautious. Bailey slowly turned around and sat, her shadow loomed over all of them. She closed her mouth before shifting into a human.

Nikki was astonished to see the white wolf shrink down into a person almost the same height as herself. However, her clothes were now ragged thanks to her fur getting messed up. Bailey simply stared and wiped the corner of her mouth.

“So,” she began, “it seems that there’s a man-eating werewolf running around...”

“Is that what it was doing?” Celeste inquired. “It broke my firearm with its mouth. I must say that it’s quite impressive.”

Bailey nodded and got up. “Try to stay away from this part of the hiking trail for a couple weeks, in case that guy shows up.”

Momo jumped to stop her from leaving. “B-But wait! Woof lady! Your shirt! It has a hole in it! And you’re bleeding!”

“I’ll be...” She paused. She forgot about that gunshot. It should’ve healed up by now. “I’ll be fine.” Her vision started getting hazy. She took a couple more steps before stopping. “A-Actually get my hoodie by the trail, would you? I’m gonna take a little nap.” She suddenly fell to the ground. The heat warming up her clothes and making her sweat. Her vision was blurry as she saw them scramble around her.


	5. Plans

Bailey could feel that she was on something soft. She was laying on the couch. The sound of a television with some wacky cartoon, two girls talking, and then the sound of faint but extremely loud music from a room down the fall. Bailey tried to focus on the two who were talking while also keeping her own eyes closed.

"I've retrieved the bullet from her shoulder, but I am not sure if she would wake up."

"She's got to wake up, Celeste," the other argued. "She did fight that other werewolf off for a good while.” Then it occurred to her. “Why don't you get some rest? It's still a few before evening."

Celeste seemed uneasy at the suggestion. "If you suggest so. However, call for me if the girl does something."

"Sure thing." Bailey heard one of them leave and close the room. The other girl started packing something, probably the first-aid kit. She heard some shuffling on the rug next to her.

"Wakey wakey, Ms. Wolf Lady! Celeste is gone now so you can open your eyes!" The hybrid opened them to see the cat girl right next to her. Her smile grew when she turned on her side. "Oh! Hello!"

"Jesus fuck!" Bailey screeched out. She jumped back and suddenly felt a pang in her right shoulder. It didn't hurt so much, but it still stung just a pinch. "Don't be too close to me. I like my space."

"Oh, sorry!" The girl with blue hair and glasses pulled out a chair and sat in front of Bailey, who was sitting up now. After feeling a sudden breeze, she looked down. She had her tank top on but her scarf was missing. She put her hands on the naked parts, feeling bare and exposed. 

"Hey, where's my scarf and hoodie?" she asked.

Nikki tilted her head. This werewolf was just shot and is now in her apartment and that's the first thing she asks? "I left your things on the counter," she answered. Bailey got up and went to the kitchen, slipping on her hoodie and strapping her scarf on. "H-Hey, are you leaving already?"

"Yeah. I gotta do some preparing if there's a man-eating wolf out there." Bailey checked her pockets to find that they were empty. She froze. "W-Where's my stuff?"

Nikki glanced away. "My friend and I went through them." She looked back up. "She took them to her room. I want you to answer some questions before you leave.” She tried to sound assertive enough for Bailey to stay but backed out. “If that's alright with you..."

Bailey groaned. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She went back to their couch and sighed. “Fine, fine! First of all, what time is it? I suppose I have time.”

The gamer looked on the clock behind Bailey. “It’s 2:30. I’m sorry. Do you actually have somewhere to be?”

“No, it’s not that.” She put her hand down on the armrest and started bouncing her leg. “It’s just you humans always have questions. I don’t understand why you just can’t leave us alone. But anyways, rule one for this interview; Nothing leaves this room. Meaning you can’t post shit on your blog. You can’t talk about this stuff with your friends.” Then she glanced over to Momo. “Well, unless they’re also not human.”

She stuck two fingers out. “Two; if I don’t wanna answer, I don’t wanna answer.”

“Well, that I can respect,” Nikki pointed out. “I’m sure you have your own life out there.”

Bailey thought for a bit before nodding with approval. “Good. Okay. So what’s your first question, Nikki?”

The girl flinched upon hearing her own name. “How do you know my name?”

“I heard you and the other two talking.” She pointed to Momo. “Cat chick is Momo, and I believe space lady is Celeste? Call me Feathers.”

“Your middle name?” Nikki questioned. “Your ID said your name is Bailey.”

Bailey deeply inhaled. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be. She breathed in and ran her claws through her dark locks, tucking away her ears and tail. She was trying her best to not growl. “Fine, I guess that is in out in the open now!”

Nikki, although amazed with the trick, awkwardly coughed into her hand. “I wanted to thank you first. For helping us. Was that other werewolf really trying to hurt us?”

The hybrid nodded. “That thing, I guess it’s a werewolf. You see, when a werewolf gets a taste of human flesh, they lose the ‘human’ part of them. They become savage. So then they can't eat anything else.”

“So, since you’re not going completely nuts, you haven’t had... human meat?”

Bailey thought a little before nodding. “In a way. But I have had questionable meals as a pup.” They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Momo was fast asleep on the spot next to Bailey.

“Hmm... I remember something on the forms. You’re a hybrid?” Nikki recalled.

Bailey nodded. “Yeah. You know, two parents of different species. My mother was a human and my father was a werewolf.” Bailey pointed her finger to nowhere in particular. “Although I believe his mother was a human as well, so he was a hybrid as well.”

“You needed a separate ID and paper for yourself?”

“Yup. Papers to prove my genetics, ID for my werewolf side, and I believe the hunting papers to prove I can hunt in the forest.” She stuck a finger out for each one.

Nikki nodded in thought. “I guess that makes sense. Sorry about Momo stopping you from hunting.”

Bailey shrugged, then flinched at the sudden pain. “Nah. It’s all fine. I kind of get where she’s coming from. Protecting other animals.” She turned around to check the time. “I should get going. Would you mind getting my stuff? If you really wanna keep in touch, I don’t mind leaving my business number. Or you can find me at the bar the night before a full moon.”

Nikki nodded and went to the room, leaving Bailey alone with Momo. She took the time to look around the small apartment. The shoe rack had an awfully messy pile, showing that there were more girls here. The hybrid sighed and tried to touch her blade. It’s been a while since someone cleaned up her wounds like this. But it was pretty bad. She got up to look for a pen and something to write on. A stray napkin would have to suffice. She scribbled her name and number on it. The blue-haired girl came back from the halls with some papers in hand.

“Here’s your stuff.” She handed them over, to which Bailey shoved them down her pockets. She nodded. “Hey, I really appreciate you not freaking out.”

“Oh, I am! I’m just holding it all in,” Nikki explained.

Bailey couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she got up to the door. “I get that. Just please don’t tell anyone about this. And hey, drop by the bar, and if they don’t let you in. Just tell them you know me.” They both shared an awkward wave and Bailey left.

The hybrid immediately went on her phone. There were a couple of missed calls from Quills and Kai. Plenty of spammed texts. She ignored them though and called someone else, labeled as ‘Z’ in her contacts. The phone rang for only a split second before getting answered.

“Royal Clubs speaking.”

Bailey sighed as she walked. “Afternoon, Z.”

“Feathers?” The low voice was surprised but she could hear him sigh. “What happened this time?”

She crossed the street to see a familiar park, deciding to walk through instead of jog. “I went on a hunt and we’ve got a stray incident.”

“Mind telling me the details?”

“I’ll have Kai email them to you tonight. I’m out in public right now.”

She hung up and pocketed her phone. Z, otherwise known as Zonar, was a ‘close friend’ of hers. He owned the casino in the city and was the crime boss of a vastly large gang. If there was anyone who can help her with this kind of problem, it was him. It was around three now and Bailey was just relaxing in the open field of the park.

She closed her eyes to relax, only to feel something travel down her chest. On instinct, her eyes flew open and she maneuvered the lower half of her body to fly up and flip their positions.

“Jesus Christ, Bitch!” she shrieked out. It was Kyu. “You go missing for an hour and then I find you in the park!”

“You literally just assaulted me,” Bailey countered back. She got off of the love fairy and went through her phone. Three notifications popped up from the HunieBee registering Nikki, Celeste, and Momo. The hybrid groaned. “Is this really gonna happen after I talk to any girl?”

Kyu was still rubbing her back. The impact on the ground hurt her wings. “Geez, how strong are you?!”

“I can crush a watermelon between my thighs,” she answered flatly. “So pretty fucking strong, Sugartits.”

The love fairy stared at her. She squished her hands on Bailey's face. “I cannot tell if I’m extremely turned on or scared...”

“Ew, fucking weirdo,” Bailey shuddered as she pushed her away. “Don’t you got places to be though? Maybe you can bother my cousin.”

“Oh! That reminds me,” she pulled out her HunieBee, “I’d better update yours real fast. I gave your cousin a new HunieBee that involves threesomes! Ain't that neat? My boss called me saying that she needs to... talk with me. Something about waking up some space beings and the sudden change in income? I dunno. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Bailey nodded, pretending that she knew what the love fairy was saying, then checked the time. “I’d best be going now. I agreed to call one of my colleagues. Would ya mind telling Benny that I’m sending something tomorrow? I have a picture I’d like him to post on my website.”

"Oh! So he actually has a job?" Kyu wondered. "Damn, I thought he just dated the girls for the money on dates."

It was Bailey's turn to ask a question. "Hold up. Money? For dating?"

"Well yeah! I'm a love fairy!" She pointed to herself than to the hybrid. "It's my _job_ to help my clients, AKA you, with the chicks. I get money. And hunie, which is my world's currency. Anyway, see ya later! I'll check in with you tonight."

Right before her eyes, Kyu disappeared, leaving Bailey in the park. She took in the quietness of the park before getting up. She walked by a woman sitting on the bench. The hybrid ignored her at first but then was stopped.

“Oh! Pardon me,” she excused as she got up. The tan lady looked Bailey over with fuchsia eyes before pulling out a wallet. “I can’t believe I’m finally running into you. I believe this is yours.”

Confused, she took it from her anyway, surprised to seat it in great condition. “You’ve gotta be yanking my chain. I thought I lost this a month ago.” Bailey flashed a charming grin. “How long have you had this?”

“I think for a few weeks,” the lady admitted. “I found it up on the overlook.”

That piece of information shocked Bailey. She hasn’t been there since the last full moon. “Damn really?! Shit, I owe ya now. Though, I did get a new wallet.” She went through it to pull out a couple of dollars. “Here, consider it a reward!”

“Oh no! I... I can’t possibly accept that!” the other refused. Her long black hair flowed behind her as she shook her head. “I was only doing the right thing.”

Bailey sighed and put it back. She shoved the sun-dried wallet in her other pocket. “Can I at least know your name so I can treat you?”

“Treat?” she asked. “A-As in, going out together?”

“If you wanna!” Bailey chuckled nervously. “I was thinking, sometime in the morning tomorrow.”

The lady seemed hesitant but then gave in with a sigh. “If you insist on it, then okay! By the way, my name is Beli.”

“Well, Beli, thanks for returning my wallet.” She did a goofy little salute. “The name’s Bailey,” then she put her arm down, “but they call me Goldie.”

Beli giggled at her. “So, should we meet up again or would you rather meet up there?”

“Let’s meet up there at,” she paused to think, “does eight sound good? The market opens pretty early. And don’t worry, I’ll be driving.”

Beli happily agreed with a nod. “I shouldn’t have work then! That’s a great idea for the market.”

They exchanged numbers really quick and Bailey went back on her way home. The HunieBee registered Beli. The stroll back home was nice, Bailey didn’t have to worry about much other than the stray. She had a feeling she had to do it during the weekend. She sighed at the thought. There goes that free time... When she got home, she could smell that someone was cooking.

Following the mouthwatering aroma, Bailey went to the kitchen. Taps was there with a tall lady. The lady had long brown hair which had a reddish tint. Her body was curvy and she had deep blue eyes and a beauty mark over the left side of her lips, which were bright red. Completely different from Riley's dark skin and black hair. Taps towered over both of them as she was chopping the vegetables.

"Yo, Quiv. You're right on time." She gestured to the stranger. "This is a new worker at Gold Falls."

She got in front of Bailey with a pleased smirk. "Hello there, sweetheart," she addressed. Her voice was heavy with a Russian accent. "My name is Nadia. I have heard much about you."

She traced a gloved finger over Bailey's chin. She just stared up with gold eyes, then she laughed. "I guess that's reasonable! I've done business down at the casino. Good things I assume?" She pulled back and went to the sink to wash her hands, making sure to roll up her sleeves. "So what are you? Like a dealer or dancer?"

"Let's go with dancer," she chimed. "But an escort seems more fitting."

Nadia watched them curiously from the other side of the counter. Taps didn't bother looking up from her work. "The venison and wine are in the fridge," she mentioned. "In case you wanted to get started on that."

The hybrid nodded and took a large bottle of red wine out of the fridge. Nadia quirked an eyebrow. "Is tonight a special occasion?"

Bailey took some oil and poured it into the pan with venison, turning on the stove to begin cooking. "My parents' anniversary. So I'm cooking my dad's favorite dish. Venison with red wine sauce."

"That strangely sounds like a dish in the casino's restaurant," Nadia commented.

Bailey let the meat fry a little before flipping it. "Well, my uncle does work there as head chef, so that's not too surprising. What was it called..." She put the heat on a low flame and let the venison sizzle for a second to start mixing the sauce. As she was doing that, she took a piece of dark chocolate from the pantry and began grating it. “Oh, Raoul’s Blood! Yeah! It was named after him and since the dish is red!”

Taps finished her job and tossed the onions and carrots with the venison. It made a loud sizzle noise startling the three. 

“Shit!” Riley cried out. “Yeah, I’m done. I’m gonna head to my room. Keep Nadia entertained till Kai comes back.”

“Oh, I’m sure she will,” Nadia purred in a sultry way.

Taps left the room, bouncing along to whatever song she was humming. Bailey continued to go around the kitchen, making four different dishes. That’s when her eyes went to Nadia. 

“Damn, I should’ve asked what you’ve wanted,” she grumbled. “Are you staying for dinner? I’d be happy to cook for you.”

The Russian lady twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. “Why don’t you surprise me?”

Bailey nodded. “No food allergies I’m assuming?”

“None at all, sweetheart.” Nadia continued to watch Bailey move. She had to admit with her line of work, watching someone just be normal was heartwarming in a way. It let her escape from the casino and the escorting. “So, what do you do? Might I assume chef?”

The hybrid snickered. Her back was turned to the foreign woman. Bailey was trying to clean some of the kitchenware before cooking a new dish for her guest. “Actually no, I’m a freelancer, in a way,” she answered. “Voice acting, modeling, gaming, I’m a bit all over the place!” 

So focused on cleaning, she didn’t notice Nadia coming up behind her till she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Bailey jumped a bit with a yip noise but then turned to stare at Nadia.

Nadia giggled coyly. “You are very jumpy.”

Bailey went back to rinsing the kitchenware, awkwardly looking away. “Sorry, it’s a uh... habit,” she admitted. “If you grew up like me, then you’d understand.”

She dried off her hands and went back to making the last dish. That's when they heard someone unlocking the front door. Bailey already knew who it was thanks to the cinder smell. The devil boy had his usual cocky smirk and threw his bag on the couch. He went over to the kitchen and was startled to see Nadia holding his friend.

“Nadia?” Then he snickered. “Hohoho! Well look at you. Getting close to Little Goldie!” 

Nadia giggled as her hands roamed over Bailey’s torso. “That’s right. We’re getting along juuuust fine.”

The hybrid scoffed and pulled away. “Oh hush. I’m guessing you guys met at the casino at one point?” They both nodded and Bailey put down her things. “Kai, would ya mind finishing this one up? I wanna change.”

“Sure thing, Quiv!” As she walked by, she didn’t notice how the two stared at one another with a hardened gaze. “This gives me a chance to talk with Nadia.”

Bailey closed the door in her room and began to unwind a little. As she began to change into a more casual outfit, Kairius and Nadia began talking.

“So what is it? It isn’t every day one of my cousin’s girls spends the night with wittle ole me!” he teased. Nadia went around the drawers before Kai pulled out a box of cigarettes. “Although you’re welcome here. It better not be a work night. I don’t want my place searched.”

“You know I wouldn’t let that happen, sweetheart,” she cooed. She pointed the cig in front of the stove’s flame. “My boss told me that Bailey had something and I have to work with her.” She inhaled the cigarette butt then exhaled.

Kai turned off the fire then turned to her. “Work with her?” he repeated. “No, that doesn’t seem right. Let me go ask her.” He scraped whatever was in the pan into a bowl then speed-walked to Bailey’s room. He didn’t bother knocking barged right in. “Hey, Quiv. I gotta ask you something.”

Bailey swore she felt her heart stop when the devil boy barged in. She pulled down her clean shirt and scoffed, “Damn it, Kai. I’m changing.”

“Okay, so apparently Nadia’s here because you have business with the casino’s boss?”

Bailey rolled her eyes and went to change her contacts. “Yeah, I was planning on having you email him tonight,” she mentioned. She put the old one in the trash before switching to her glasses. “While I was hunting, I ran into a stray. We got into a fight but I don’t want it around anymore.”

He leaned against the door frame as she walked by in sweats and an extra-large tee. She still had her scarf on. Her messy black hair reminded Kai of a mop. Taps was already at the table eating a bowl of spaghetti with Nadia.

The ebony girl grinned and gave Bailey an okay sign. “Awesome cooking as usual, Quiv!”

Kai sat next to his coworker. “So I got that thing sorted out with my friend,” he told her. “Are you staying the night?”

Bailey came back from the kitchen and slid two plates of food. She sat at the head of the table, to Nadia’s right. “Well, if it’s not too much trouble.” She pulled out a phone from her purse. “I’ll just need to send my babysitter a text.”

“Oh, you’ve got a kid?” Bailey asked.

The lady hesitated before nodding. “Yes. My son, Rudolf. He’s about eight.”

“That’s neat. Believe it or not, I have my own kid!” Bailey admitted after taking a bite of meat. “Her name’s Lyra and she’s a couple years older.”

This new information took Nadia by surprise. “Really? Might I ask your age, sweetheart?”

“Oh, I’m twenty-five,” she said flatly. “Yeaaaaahhh... My kid is ten, I adopted her.”

“Ah! That is much more reasonable.” After they finished that discussion, the four of them finished dinner. It was dark by the time they were done. Nadia went to the backyard for another cigarette. Bailey followed her.

“Oh, uh... You’re gonna have to wait. Kai needs to get his dog and I should get mine too.” Bailey whistled once while leaving the door open. Nadia checked to see who was running and three little mammals came through. The large grey dog trotted past them and a small Australian corgi sat in front of Bailey while a chubby cat mewed up at the two. The hybrid picked up the cat and left. “Oh, don’t go around the pool or pond. My other friend keeps his gator there.”

Nadia raised an eyebrow at the mention of that but let Bailey go back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never played Huniecam, though I'm starting to plan on it. I'm not sure if I have Nadia's character down but this is a bit of a headcanon of mine. I swear there's a plot. I think...


	6. [insert title here cuz idk]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this at the glorious 69 hits.

Finally getting a break from the girls, Benedict was relaxing at the beach. The sun was setting right in front of him. The black-haired man took in the tropical air. That was until Kyu suddenly appeared in front of him.

“All right, Ben. How many fairy wings have you got?”

The man stretched out from his beach chair and pulled out the HunieBee to see how many he’s collected. “Four, but at this rate, I’ll have ten by Saturday.”

Kyu scowled. “The faster the better, dude! No time to relax! These space hookers can wake up any day now.” She hovered behind him and pushed him over into the sand. Benedict flipped over. 

“Hey! What’s the rush?” He got up and brushed the sand off. “I’m meeting up with Abia and Candy at the strip club. Why don’t you tell me how’s my cousin doing?”

Kyu walked beside him. He flipped his shades up as he turned his back to the sun. “Well, first, she mentioned some kind of work for you. But ignoring that, she broke Sky Garden.” She pulled out her phone to show Bailey’s profile. “She’s made a strange amount of Hunie than you have made when you fuck girls.”

Ben raised his eyebrows before chuckling. “I told ya she’s something.” He smirked as he went on his own phone.

Kyu shook her head before pointing at another on her phone. “No. You don’t get it. She hasn’t slept with anyone!” she clarified. “Venus had to call me to see if anything was messed up. We even had to get her colleague in!”

“Venus has colleagues?” he questioned. “Like another love goddess?”

“Pfft! No! We got Proserpina, the goddess of death.”

Ben pocketed his phone. “Seriously? Isn’t that a little overboard?”

Kyu shrugged and started hovering. “Beats me. If Bailey keeps this up, she’ll be screwing my boss before you even defeat the Nymphojinn!” she cheered. They got to the club and Kyu shoved him through the door. “Now get in there, lay them space hookers, and make mama proud!”

———

The stray was back in their cave and clenching their jaw. They were pacing back and forth on all fours despite looking human. They had a pile of bones in the corner next to a beat-up rug. Their overgrown claws scraped the stone floor as they trod. Their mangy brown hair was matted and littered with dirt. They knew they needed to plan. This was the only forest that could house them. They need to train. As the night started to rise, they morphed into their beast form, searching for their next victim.

———

Manuel was walking with Quills back home. They had just finished buying a few pieces of equipment. The albino looked up to his wolf friend.

“H-Hey, Quills?”

The other perked up. “What’s up?”

“Y-You felt that shot, r-right?” he questioned. “I-I mean... I felt it d-during lunch.”

Quills nodded. “It must’ve been Quiv. But I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ll just have to check the wound to see how bad it is.”

When the boys got home, they were surprised to meet Nadia but eventually got used to it. Bailey was in the living room with her cat, who was head butting her elbow for pets. She had her hood on and looked up as Quills approached.

“So did something happen today?”

At that, Bailey froze. She didn’t look up and stammered, “I h-have no idea watcha talkin’ ‘bout.”

“C’mon, G,” he began. Quills took the first-aid kit behind him and sat in front of her. “I gotta clean it ‘cause I sure as hell know you didn’t clean it properly.”

Bailey whined as she flipped over on the couch and lifted her shirt. “Fine. Just give me something to bite.”

Nadia casually took out a leather belt from her purse, which earned a couple of bewildered looks. “I keep it for work purposes,” she explained. “Although, it’d be interesting to explain why there are bite marks.”

She tied it around Bailey's face and the hybrid immediately bit down as Quills started to clean the gun wound. Her swears were muffled by her clamping on the leather belt. Quills was surprised to see that the wound was still red.

"Strange. The hole is still bleeding." He pulled out a cotton ball and doused it with water. “Hold your breath.”

She did as told and let him clean her shoulder. She clenched fangs on the belt. Bailey had to resist the instinct to throw her friend across the room. Although Nadia was a bit aroused from the pained expression on Bailey’s face, the reason behind it was a turnoff.

“Might I ask how you got shot?” she asked.

Quills started smearing some Vaseline to cover the gunshot. “I kinda wanna hear it too.” He put his hand over the belt she was biting. “But I kinda have an idea.”

He pulled down the belt and she screeched out, “Motherfucker!” Quills slapped a bandaid on her shoulder blade before leaping back. Bailey slid her shirt back down and sat up. “Hunting trip gone wrong,” she explained to Nadia. “Some other person shot me by mistake.”

Quills knew her well enough by now that she wasn’t completely telling the truth, but he also knew it wasn’t the best idea to press into it with Nadia here. He started putting the first-aid kit back. “So, guest room is down the hall,” he pointed. “Manny can show you.”

Nadia followed the pale boy down to her room while Bailey tried moving her arm around. “Sheesh. I gotta see what she shot me with,” she groaned. 

Her friend nodded. “I had a feeling that the material was different. That’s gonna leave a pretty nasty scar you know.”

Bailey shrugged. “Eh. Anyways, I’ll be leaving the house tomorrow morning,” she said as she got up. “I gotta meet up with someone. And Lyra is stopping by for Wednesday. Would you mind picking her up later?”

“Sure thing, G. But who are ya meeting with?” he asked. “We gotta work on your next music video for this week.”

“Just someone I met in the park.” She punched his arm then went to her room.


End file.
